Unravel Me
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Daphne is engaged to Lord Zabini, and Princess Pansy is not happy about it. An encounter in the hedge maze tips the balance of their resolves. (a Royalty!AU)


**Unravel Me  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _So I love when you call unexpected_ _  
_ _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

* * *

Princess Pansy rarely felt lonely. But as she watched Daphne hold hands with her newly announced fiancé, the Earl of Desmond, from across the stifling church, she had never felt lonelier in her life. The emptiness consumed her for the briefest moment, giving her very little peace of mind. Ever since she found out, she had been seething with the utmost rage. But now that the high of her vexation has depleted, she felt nothing but a sense of brokenness she wasn't quite sure how to fix.

When it was time to pray, Pansy knelt before the pew in front of her. Her delicate knees landed on the cushion provided for her. She closed her eyes tight and mustered all of her pain into prayer.

" _Dear God almighty, may you strike Lord Zabini with the power of your lightning… or something similarly dreadful,_ " she prayed silently, her eyes opening for the briefest moment to glare at the couple once more. "And may Daphne Greengrass be mine. Amen."

After the mass's end, Pansy drew herself up from the pew and walked with the grace and elegance of a royalty towards the couple as they departed from the church. The morning sun bled through the stained glass windows of the church, making her look luminous as she walked in her silver dress.

Daphne, or rather now, the soon to be Lady Zabini, was clad in a remarkably beautiful coral dress. It was the first time Pansy had ever seen her wear a dress that the princess did not provide for her. She felt a bit of her rage surface, knowing that Lord Zabini had given her that dress.

"My happiest congratulations, Lord Zabini," Princess Pansy beamed at the Earl of Desmond. "I never pegged you to have a liking for my cook."

The Earl chuckled brightly. "Well, my apologies, your highness. I'm afraid you'll have to find a new cook now that I've snatched your best yet."

"You owe me," The princess jested playfully before she turned to Daphne. "Might I have a word with your bride to be? I simply can't let her go without her revealing that _scrumptious_ apple pie recipe of hers. There's simply nothing like it I've ever had."

The look of shock on Daphne's face gave Pansy some bit of satisfaction. Ever since she heard news of this engagement, Daphne had avoided her ever since. It was high time she got her revenge on that annoyingly beautiful bombshell of a cook of hers.

"Oh, but your highness—" Daphne started.

"How can I deny the Princess of England?" Lord Zabini interrupted almost immediately, giving his bride to be a brief side look. "If you ladies do need me, I'll be in the ballroom with everyone else."

Daphne smiled tightly as Lord Zabini pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Pansy felt sick, but remained placid, up until the Earl left the church. When everyone had gone, Pansy turned her back on Daphne to make for the hedge maze at the garden, a mere breath away from the palace's ballroom.

The princess did not say a word, but for the many months she's spent time with Daphne, it was indication that there were no words to be said now or things to be done, but for her to follow wherever she goes. Once they arrived at the entrance of the maze, Pansy finally turned and offered Daphne a piercing smile.

"Congratulations on your betrothal, Daphne. Or should I say Lady Zabini now?" Pansy asked, the bitterness in her tone betraying her. She turned her back on Daphne and continued into the maze. "How very quaint."

"T-thank you, your highness," The formality in Daphne's voice made Pansy cringe as they walked the winding, labyrinthine path of the maze.

"When did he propose?" Pansy asked, dusting off her silver dress delicately as they rounded a corner.

"A fortnight ago—" Daphne answered in a small voice. "—in his estate where he invited me after your birthday."

Pansy nearly choked on her words. "Is that so?"

"Yes, your highness," Daphne went on. "It was a very sudden proposal, but I hope you understand… with my Astoria very sickly, I needed… well, I needed to marry into some prospects that could keep my family afloat."

Of course Pansy knew that. But apparently, offering Daphne a much higher pay than what her family would normally pay cooks doesn't seem to be enough. Daphne was, and still is, a commoner, after all. She had no place in any palace, and for Pansy to be consorting with commoners in her bed was beyond the repulsion and question of her virtue. But these days, no one cared to question her virtue with the cook. That was how very backwards the country was when it came to attraction.

"Your sister is still very young," Pansy tried for a firmer voice. "I could match her with the Duke of Sandringham, His Grace, Draco Malfoy. It's a far higher position than what the Earl keeps. It would give your family better prospects."

"Forgive me," She heard Daphne say. "But I could never bear to have Astoria be married to a man she does not love."

At last, Pansy stopped in her tracks. They were very deep into the maze now, and frankly at this point, even _she_ didn't know if they'll ever find the way out at this point. But it was all the more reason for her to be stuck with Daphne in a place where escape seemed regrettably futile.

"And yet _you_ would bear such a dreadful burden with the Earl?" Pansy asked haughtily, whirling to meet Daphne's gaze. Daphne blinked before her features morphed into the slightest fear. "Why didn't you tell me, Daphne?"

This time, Pansy cut down the pretense. Her emotions have very little control, especially when it was about Daphne. Weeks worth of pain and anger soon began to surface, her loneliness ebbing into something more vexing.

"I didn't know how to." Daphne's voice croaked as she shook her head, avoiding the princess's gaze. "I knew you would be angry. I was afraid you'd… you'd do _something_ if I told you I was to accept his proposal. I fear you'd make something up to ruin my prospects."

"Do you think of me so evil?!" Pansy exclaimed in exasperation now. "But then again, what makes you think I won't do _just that_ if I did find out without you telling me?"

"Your highness, please—"

" _Drop_ the formality, for fuck's sake, Daphne!" The princess shrieked at her, balling her hands into fists. "If it was _money_ you needed, you could have simply asked me! I'm the bleeding Princess of England, goddamn it! I could have given you a bloody mansion if you just asked."

Daphne shook her head as tears filled her green eyes. "That's a dreadful accusation. I don't even know how to tell you how wrong you are."

Pansy closed in on her dangerously. "How so?"

"Can't you see I'm ashamed of who I am?" Daphne snapped at her, at long last meeting her vexed gaze. "I am _nothing_. I'm simply a commoner with no title of any kind. I could never ask you of that, of anything more than what we already share, because I have _nothing_ to offer you. _Nothing_ but my…"

"But your _what_?" Pansy asked desperately.

"But my…" Daphne trailed off, breathing heavily now. "My love."

Pansy's resolve cracked, but she stayed frozen on the spot. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Daphne asked, looking incredulous. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I said do you _love_ him?!" Pansy raised her voice this time, desperate for an answer, even though she already knew the answer to it.

"No, I don't!" Daphne screeched before she shrunk back into herself. "Pansy, please, we must stay quiet. Someone might hear us."

" _Make me_." Pansy was so close now, her face a mere inches away from Daphne's.

The look on Daphne's eyes transformed into something familiar, one Pansy was so sure she'd only ever seen in her lover when they're in bed.

Pansy had little time to react when Daphne slammed her lips against hers hungrily. Her hand flew towards Daphne's golden locks, taking a fistful of it and pushing her face towards her, deepening the kiss. She pushed the blonde against one of the tall, green hedges a little more roughly than she'd intended. A moan escaped her lips when she emitted a cry of pleasure from Daphne. It seemed to grow more fervent as Pansy's other hand traveled down to her abdomen, then to her dress's skirt to hike it up Daphne's hips.

"Pansy, please…" Daphne breathed heavily between hot kisses, crying out when Pansy's fingers traced the cloth covering her folds. "Please forgive me…"

"I love you, I really do, but I also want to punch you in the face." Pansy groaned against her lips before her own they trailed downwards, pressing sharp and painful kisses against Daphne's neck. "Beg for me, Daphne."

" _Please…_ " Daphne's breath hitched as Pansy shoved the blonde's underwear aside. Her fingers entered her, causing Daphne to cry out, trying to muffle her moans against Pansy's shoulder. Pansy nipped at the base of Daphne's throat. "Pansy…"

Pansy deepened her fingers into her, moaning herself as she felt Daphne's hands hike up her own dress towards her hips.

"You'll never have sex like this with that bastard," Pansy laughed between groans, her delight suddenly cut off when she felt Daphne's fingers play with her folds. " _Fuck_."

"Don't stop, please," Daphne begged as Pansy fastened the pace of her fingers. " _Please_! Oh, god, _yes_. I love you. I truly do. Just please… _please_ don't stop."

Pansy gasped as Daphne entered her. She lifted her head to meet the blonde's gaze then grinned at her wickedly. "I don't think we'll stop for quite some time, love."

* * *

They had missed two hours worth of the dance and lunch by the time they were through. Pansy lay beside Daphne, their dresses used as a makeshift bed to give themselves some comfort from the sharp-bladed grass within the maze.

Their skins glistened with sweat under the afternoon sun. Pansy caught bits of hickeys on Daphne's neck, though it could easily be covered with a bit of makeup. It gave her some satisfaction seeing her marks on the blonde's long neck.

Daphne had her head laid against Pansy's breast as Pansy held her in her arms, both of them still breathing heavily from the high of their love-making.

"If you do marry that prat," Pansy started as her hands trailed softly against Daphne's alabaster skin, akin to that of a lover's touch. "Promise me that every time you come to the palace, you come to _me_."

"Isn't that cheating?" Daphne piped up, positioning her head slightly now so she could look up at the princess.

"Well, it is," Pansy shrugged slightly before smirking. "But it's not cheating if you don't really enjoy the sex with your husband."

Daphne's cheeks flushed instantly. "Won't we get caught?"

"People will simply see an old friend visiting my chambers at night and nothing more." Pansy shook her head in amusement. "Honestly, Daphne, you act as if I've never shoved you out of the secret passageway before."

"Oh," Daphne gave Pansy a bashful smile. "Yes, I remember. I also remember you not wanting to let me go to the point that you fucked me in one of those passageways."

"You can't blame a princess for her cravings." Pansy tatted at her playfully. "Now, promise me, alright? Promise me you'll visit me when you're in the palace."

"My fiancé will be none the wiser. I _promise_." Daphne giggled before moving to crawl up Pansy and saddle up on her. "Now, we _should_ get back. They'll be missing us."

"You say you want to go back." Pansy smirked up at her as her hands slithered its way up to hold Daphne's breasts. "But you're sitting up there wanting to fuck me."

Daphne gave her a similar smirk, and Pansy felt herself unravel at the sight of it.

They never did go back until it was time for dinner.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **2,040 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Ferris Wheel #5 - (action) praying  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Henna Tattoo Booth - 13. Right Hand: (colour) Coral, 11. Crown: (AU) Royalty, 2. Monochrome: (colour) Silver  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **Sophie's Ice Cream Stall: Blackberry and Double Chocolate Brownie - Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 523\. Action - Praying

 **365 Prompts  
** 336\. Trope - Royalty

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Disney Challenge -** My Prince Will Come - Write a Royalty!AU  
 **Trope of the Month** \- 3. "I don't even know how to tell you how wrong you are."  
 **Amber's Attic: Femlash** \- 3. DaphnePansy  
 **Count Your Buttons: Words** \- 1. Young  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 1. Belinda Blinked - Alt. Use the prompt set: (action) blinked, (word) sex, (dialogue) "Make me."  
 **Sophie's Shelf** \- Vault 15 - Prompt: Write about two people from radically different backgrounds getting together.  
 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Brandy Snaps** \- 1. [word] Accusation / 3. [Emotion] Lonely / 4. [Dialogue] "I love you, I really do, but I also really want to punch you in the face."

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act One:** 1\. Becoming orphaned - (emotion) Lonely  
 **Optional Prompt:** 3\. (character) Daphne Greengrass

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Days of the Year -** Gay Pride: Write Slash/Femmeslash  
 **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (word) Stifling  
 **Elemental - Fire Element** \- (word) Luminous  
 **Gryffindor: Shay's Musical Challenge** \- 30. Kismet - write a royalty!au where the royal person falls in love with a commoner.


End file.
